


PYP Doflamingo x Reader

by sibley



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Power Play, pirate, warlord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:03:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibley/pseuds/sibley
Summary: A request from Dev Corazon on Twitter!I guess you're his assistant or you work for him and he finally notices you, there's your backstory ENJOY





	PYP Doflamingo x Reader

“Stand up.”

The deep voice hit you much harder than usual despite how low the man had spoken, shaking you to your core. Your body immediately responded as you sprang up from the plush seat you had taken, glancing around to locate where the command had come from. Had the room been this dark before? Most of the room was cloaked in shadow but the moonlight from the vast windows behind you gave you enough light to see a few feet of carpet in front of you. Shadows flickered in the corners of your eyes but you couldn’t be sure whether that was your imagination or not. The sounds of footsteps stole your attention back though, instinctively straightening your posture and keeping your arms at your sides as you notice a shift in the shadows before you.

“Good girl,” Doflamingo practically purred as he stepped into the moonlight, the sight of his immense shadow alone sending shivers down your spine. You nervously lifted your gaze from his shadow to take in the sight of the man before you, your heart pounding away erratically as you swallowed back the lump forming in your throat.

He stood before you with his usual cocky grin, flashing his pearly white teeth as he watched you through those shades he always wore. You’d never seen his eyes before but you felt them every day, and that was terrifying enough. His chest was bare as always and you could swear that you could feel the heat coming off of it even from this distance. Your eyes lingered along the smooth skin along his chest and too late you realized your mistake of breaking eye contact. 

With movements much too fast for you to catch in time to stop, Doflamingo lifted his hand and shifted his fingers into position, the telltale signal that his powers were now at play. Your body moved on its own accord as you felt it throw you forward until your hands were splayed against the chest you had just been admiring, your cry of surprise choked off as your chin tilted back to force your eyes to meet his gaze. That heat you imagined before was all too real now as you gazed up at the man who towered over you, the heat spreading to your cheeks as you felt yourself blush.

“Pity,” he chuckled as he rested one large hand against your cheek, splaying his fingers across your jaw so that the tips grazed your neck, the vulnerability of your situation hitting you hard. “I’d hoped you would have put up a fight before I make you my puppet.”

A bead of sweat slowly slid down your back as you tried not to let yourself tremble in the terrifying presence of the warlord, your legs threatening to buckle beneath you if it weren’t for the fact that he’d probably kill you if you made any sudden movements. You felt control return to your body as he slid his other hand lower to rest on your waist, his thumb slipping under your shirt to massage circles into the sensitive skin there. Gritting your teeth, you tried not to show how flustered this was making you, your fingers pressing into his hard chest a bit as you finally spoke.

“I think I’ve resisted long enough, young master.” 

Your voice sounded much more in control than you actually felt and you silently thanked whatever fate was on your side. The response even seemed to please him as he let out a deep laugh, the hand on your cheek slipping up to comb through your hair, every brush of his fingers along your scalp sending shivers through your body.

“True enough,” Doflamingo murmured, seeming to be contemplating something as his other hand rested along the small of your back to pull you more firmly against him. The natural musky scent coming off of him was almost intoxicating, overpowering your sense of reason as you felt your body go weak in his arms, eyelids fluttering shut as you leaned into his embrace.

Suddenly the warmth of his body was gone. Struggling to regain balance, you opened your eyes and saw…nothing. Somehow the enormous man had silently disappeared from where he had been standing seconds ago. 

“Over here kitten,” Doflamingo’s voice rang out from behind you, the amusement evident in his tone.

You turned and were greeted by the sight of Doflamingo lounging on his plush seat, his long legs sprawled out as usual as he rests his chin on the palm of his hand. He grinned as you took a step towards him, his hand shooting up immediately to force you to stop in your tracks.

“Stop.”

What choice did you have? Your whole body felt as if you were being held together by strings, your self-control completely gone as you awaited your fate. Silence filled the room, your breath held as you watched Doflamingo’s grin slowly grow wider.

“Pee your pants.”

You weren’t sure you heard him right and your confusion was probably evident on your face. The young master was into some weird things but you’d never heard this one before. He hadn’t used his devil fruit power, that much was clear, yet it was definitely an order. Taking a deep breath, you decided that maybe you hadn’t been paying attention.

“I’m sorry sir, I don’t think I-“

“Pee. Your. Pants.” He commanded, his voice suddenly cold and deeper than you thought was possible, fear filling your entire body. 

Before you knew it you felt the spread of warmth along the crotch and inner thighs of your pants as you…yep…straight up pissed your pants. Your cheeks felt hot as you opened your mouth to say something that would probably get you killed but were interrupted by Doflamingo’s boisterous laughter filling the room. Still under his command to remain motionless, you were left standing there as he got to his feet and strolled up to you, finally regaining his composure to smirk down at you.

“And I didn’t even have to use my devil fruit powers.”

Congrats, you pissed your pants in front of a warlord.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what you guys expected from me.  
> I wrote this at like 3 am until 7 am so enjoy.  
> Pee your pants.


End file.
